The invention relates to the field of plug-type connectors for electrical data transmission. It relates in particular to a plug.
Plugs of the standardized type RJ-45 or else corresponding Cat. 7 plugs are usually composed of many individual elements which perform both mechanical and electromagnetic functions. In known plug embodiments, up to several dozen individual parts are included. In addition to a housing, there are the printed circuit board(s), contact elements, IDCs, shielding plates etc., wherein elements which need to be in electrical contact with one another are soldered to one another or compressed with one another. This has considerable effects on the manufacturing costs, in particular as a result of the assembly. Furthermore, mechanical tolerances can result in problems with respect to the transmission performance.